


Dead Air

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt, blame Skywarp. Always blame Skywarp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Air

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to have been some kind of mistake, I've written a fic without Hot Rod in it??? Help what is going on

"This is your fault," Thundercracker accused once his gyros stopped spinning and the urge to empty his tanks was no longer quite so high on his priority queue. 

"Oh, shut up," Skywarp sniffed, brushing himself off. "That little sniper just got lucky, is all. And you got in my way. You can't blame me for that."

"I can. Where the slag are we?"

"Not fighting Autobots?"

While true, this wasn't very helpful. "We're not on Earth, anyway." Thundercracker murmured. The readings were all wrong, but one look at the place they'd ended up in after a - admittedly very lucky - shot to Skywarp mid-teleport was enough to see that it was wrong. It was...grey. Overwhelmingly grey, and not much else. Thundercracker had seen this place once before during the first time he'd been teleported by Skywarp. After that, he'd learned to keep his optics shuttered. "Can you 'port out?" he asked, suddenly getting a sinking feeling. 

"Uh..." Warp's optics dimmed as he checked some internal diagnostic, then brightened back to their normal shade of blazing red. "Sorry, TC," he said sheepishly. "Fragger really got lucky." He whistled, swivelling round to get a good look at the strange place, not that there was much point. It was just grey all over, pushing down against them in a pressure that was minute but _noticeable_. This was not fog. "Just...tell me there's a way out," Thundercracker said, hating the notes of desperation that stole into his voice. 

"Has to be something. What's the point of a big grey void?"

"Somewhere for teleporters to go through?" It had meant to be sarcastic but all that came out was the rising panic. Even Skywarp wasn't dense enough to miss that. 

"Hey, hey! We're fine. We're alive, aren't we?"

The worst part was that he suddenly didn't know.


End file.
